The Thinking Thought
by Ohyesidid
Summary: The day Carson decided to become a doctor he had no idea where he would end up. But he is glad he did. One-Shot.


Stargate Atlantis

I do not own Stargate Atlantis or its characters. Enjoy. I'm not very good at writing Carson but I thought I would give it a try,

I had wanted to be a doctor for as long as I could remember, growing up in Scotland I learned everything I could know. I don't know where it came from at all, being a doctor was always my only choice.

My head was always to big for my little town, I got picked on a lot by the other kids for a while. Until Aengus McCray fell from the roof of his house. I still remember the lad, thought he would show all the wee kids how it was done at the McCray household.

Told everyone that he could jump from the two story house and land like a cat unharmed. Said he say his brother do it, I always thought he was lyin'.

Lad jumped and broke his leg I was 12 at the time, I ran over and stop those idiots from moving him and hurtin' him worse than he already was. I sent one kid, I can't even remember his name to get his mom.

At the hospital the doctor said I did a great job, that he could have been hurt way worse had those kids moved him. His mom hugged me when she got to the hospital and told me I could come over for dinner whenever I wanted.

Not that I ever did.

To this day I can still remember that doctor looking down at me. He was tall, like a beanpole, with dark hair and glasses. I think about him every now and again when I think about my life.

Once I set my mind to it I became a doctor mum was so proud, we both cried at my graduation ceremony. Not that I would ever tell anyone that.

Being here in Atlantis for the last five years only makes me more than a little happy with my choice. Especially when it comes to the bases Military Commander, one Lt. Colonel John Sheppard.

Now I am not a man who thinks he is all that (cough McKay cough) but I know without some of my inventive thinking the lad wouldn't have made it. There have been times that he has barely survived some of the things out there.

He always does however and I'm glad he does, it wouldn't be the same without him. I turn just as he comes in the cafeteria for some lunch, walking with McKay while he rambles on about somethin'.

Colonel doesn't look bored though, he never does he can seem like it's the most interesting in the world. I think he might not understand but he is a good friend and he has the amazing ability to put up with McKay.

I chuckle to myself as I think of all the people that McKay has insulted over the years and friends that have held back because of his harsh words and criticisms.

Not John though, he just keeps on going and is even McKay's best friend. I watch as the Colonel sits down and begins talking to Ronan about somethin' or another. I remember that lad, when John had first come across him on that planet.

They are so alike in many ways, strength and pride. Both of them get hurt all the time and both feel like they should make any attempt they can to leave the infirmary. Where Ronan gets hurt in sparing with the Marines and a cut or bruise on a hostel planet.

Colonel Sheppard tends to get the more harsh wounds. Gunshots, knife wounds, skull fractures and broken bonds. If you can think of it he has been hurt that way, he is one tough lad.

Taking a look around the room I can't help but smile into my coffee. Where everyone was relaxing before and joking. Now they were doing in a different way, if you weren't paying attention to it, you wouldn't have notice anything had changed.

However I did notice, all of the soldiers in the room are watching the Colonel out of the corner of their eye. In a very protective way, like they think something is going to jump out behind a table to get the Colonel.

In the last five years they, no we all have almost lost him on many occasions, not knowing if we would get him back. I have seen it before; they are good at hiding it, it's just subtle changes.

And I bet Colonel Sheppard has noticed it too, but he knows his men need this. Even if they are in Atlantis having breakfast, they need to watch him to make sure he is okay. They are very loyal to their Military Commander and don't want to lose him.

He gets this galaxy and its people, he treats everyone with respect and as equals. That is why everything on the Military side works wonderfully. His weird methods and suicide missions always work. No matter how often I am stitching him up or doing surgery, he is never alone.

Teyla, Ronan and McKay re always at his bedside waiting for him to wake up and if they can stop in, keep him from leaving the infirmary. But it's after he leave that always fills me with pride at this base and these people.

His men will watch him out of the corner of their eye; take turns going to his office with a nonexistent question just to make sure he is there. Or bringing him coffee just to make sure he is not working too hard.

I have seen men change directions to ask the Colonel if he has had lunch to make sure he eats, it's nice to see that kind of love. And they do love him, not in a romantic way of coarse but those kids want him to be safe.

I know the Colonel notices to, even though he has never said anything or let on he knows. But I can tell by the tilt of his head and the small knowing smile. It makes me proud to be his friend and glad I became a doctor.

So I could see all this wonderful city has to offer and keeps in residence healthy as I can anyway. The Pegasus galaxy isn't very giving sometimes. But I wouldn't have chosen any other line of work.

Hope you like it.


End file.
